headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Atomic Betty
Atomic Betty (known as Atomic Betty: Mission Earth[1] for the third season) is a Canadian-French animated science fiction and adventure children's television series[2] produced by Atomic Cartoons, Breakthrough Films & Television, and Tele Images Kids. Additional funding for production is provided by Teletoon in Canada and M6 (season 1–2) and Télétoon+ (season 3) in France. On the Canadian channel Teletoon, the series originally aired on August 29, 2004[3] as a preview, while its last episode aired on August 4, 2008.[4] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atomic_Betty_%28soundtrack%29# hide *1 Production *2 Story *3 Characters *4 Episodes *5 DVD releases *6 Broadcast *7 Soundtrack *8 References *9 External links Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Atomic_Betty&action=edit&section=1 edit Atomic Cartoons, based in Vancouver, British Columbia, writes and produces the animation for the series using Adobe Flash. Tele Images Kids produces animation and voice direction for the French-language version of the series. Breakthrough Films & Television, through its distribution subsidiary, handles worldwide distribution outside of Canada, except Spain, Portugal and Andorra.[5] Three seasons of the series have been produced to date, totaling 78 half-hour or 156 quarter-hour episodes, depending on the format shown in each market. There is also a one-hour Christmas special titled Atomic Betty: The No-L 9. Storyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Atomic_Betty&action=edit&section=2 edit Betty Barrett is a typical 12-year-old adolescent who enjoys school, science-fiction movies and singing in her band, living in Moose Jaw Heights (a fictional suburb of Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan).[6][7] Unknown to most of her friends and family, however, she is also a Galactic Guardian, dedicated to interstellar peacekeeping and law enforcement. As Atomic Betty, assisted by her pilot Sparky, and a robot named X-5, she confronts the evil overlord Maximus I.Q. (including Minimus) and other intergalactic supervillains. Despite being rather unassuming on Earth, Atomic Betty is a superstar throughout the galaxy and even has her own fan club of loyal followers. In each episode, a crisis occurs somewhere in the galaxy, usually while Betty enjoys some activity with her friends. Invariably, her bracelet begins beeping, and she runs off alone to save the galaxy in her light pink-and-white superpowered Galactic Guardian battle suit, which grants her a wide variety of weapons, gadgets and special abilities. Accompanied by her crew, Betty manages to defeat the villains before returning home and explaining her absence. Characters Warner Home Video released two DVD volumes of the series on October 18, 2005 in North America and February 6, 2006 in Japan. Broadcasthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Atomic_Betty&action=edit&section=6 edit Atomic Betty fully premiered on Teletoon in Canada on Monday September 6, 2004, and on Cartoon Network in the United States on Friday September 17, 2004. After its cancellation in December 2005 (Cartoon Network), the series premiered on The Hub on Sunday October 10, 2010.[8] It currently airs on CITV. Soundtrackhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Atomic_Betty&action=edit&section=7 edit Atomic Betty is the official soundtrack to the television series of the same name. It was released by Koch Records on November 8, 2005, and contains all 10 tracks performed by the titular character of the series, Betty Barrett, voiced by Canadian actor-singer Tajja Isen. She wrote and recorded that album in 2004. As of 2014, the album is still avaliable on iTunes[9] and Amazon.[10] Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Atomic_Betty&action=edit&section=8 edit #'Jump up ^' Clarke, Stewart (2008-10-16). "ITV buys new Atomic Betty / TBI Vision TBI Vision". Tbivision.com. Retrieved 2014-08-05. #'Jump up ^' "Atomic Betty [TV Series"]. Allmovie. Retrieved November 21, 2012. #'Jump up ^' "Fall 2004 Highlights: Teletoon". Channel Canada. 2004-08-23. Retrieved 2013-07-30. #'Jump up ^' "Atomic Betty (OAD: 08/04/2008) - Zap2it TV Listings". Tvlistings.zap2it.com. 2008-08-04. Retrieved 2013-10-07. #'Jump up ^' Breakthrough Entertainment: Atomic Betty Retrieved on 2009-02-27 #'Jump up ^' "Saskatchewan Home To New Superhero," Hollywood North Report #'Jump up ^' "Mad Maximus". Atomic Betty. Season 2. #'Jump up ^' Thomas J. McLean (2010-09-08). "Atomic Betty Coming to The Hub". Animation Magazine. Retrieved 2014-08-07. #'Jump up ^' "iTunes - Music - Atomic Betty by Atomic Betty". Itunes.apple.com. 2005-11-08. Retrieved 2014-08-05. #'Jump up ^' "Atomic Betty: Music". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2014-08-05. External linkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Atomic_Betty&action=edit&section=9 edit *Atomic Betty *Atomic Betty at The Hub *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0424603/ Atomic Betty] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.tv.com/shows/atomic-betty/ Atomic Betty] at TV.com |} Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Atomic_Betty&oldid=620298048"Categories: *French science fiction television series *Canadian science fiction television series *Canadian animated television series *French animated television series *Canadian children's television series *French children's television series *2004 Canadian television series debuts *2008 Canadian television series endings *Science fantasy television series *Superhero television programs *Television shows set in Saskatchewan *2000s animated television series *Animated space adventure television series *Cartoon Network programs *Teletoon original series *Flash television shows *Flash cartoons Hidden categories: *Articles needing additional references from February 2008 *All articles needing additional references *Articles with hAudio microformats *Album infoboxes lacking a cover Navigation menu Personal tools *Create account *Log in Namespaces *Article *Talk Variants Views *Read *Edit *View history More Search Navigation *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia *Wikimedia Shop Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact page Tools *What links here *Related changes *Upload file *Special pages *Permanent link *Page information *Wikidata item *Cite this page Print/export *Create a book *Download as PDF *Printable version Languages *Български *Deutsch *Español *Français *Galego *Italiano *עברית *Magyar *Nederlands *日本語 *Norsk bokmål *Polski *Português *Română *Русский *Suomi *Svenska *ไทย Edit links*This page was last modified on 7 August 2014 at 23:08. *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. *Privacy policy *About Wikipedia *Disclaimers *Contact Wikipedia *Developers *Mobile view Category:Programs Category:Animated programs Category:Atomic Cartoons